Star Trek Deck Building Game
The Star Trek Deck Building Game is a "Deck Building" card game produced by Bandai, with its initial release planned for . The "Premiere Edition" of the game – designed by – focuses on Star Trek: The Next Generation, but future planned expansions will cover all the televised and film versions on Star Trek including the 2009 movie and its sequels. Unlike collectible card games (CCGs), this is a deck building game (DBG) in which all the components are included in the base set (no need to buy expansion packs to collect the whole set). Gameplay is set for two to five players age 13 and up, with an estimated gameplay time of 45 minutes. Game materials The Premiere Edition Set includes a 28 page rulebook, three hundred cards and five twenty-sided dice (used as damage counters). Card list * 25 "Grey Border" Starter Cards: ** 5 Evasive Maneuvers ** 5 Tricorder ** 5 Phasers ** 5 Diagnostic Check ** 5 Starfleet Academy * 50 "Yellow Border" Basic Characters ** 20 Ensign ** 16 Lieutenant ** 14 Commander * 90 "Blue Border" Starbase cards ** 37 Maneuvers ** 10 Setups ** 41 Unique Characters ** 2 "Blue Border" Special Wormhole Cards * 15 "Purple Border" Space Deck Starships * 5 "Gold Border" Exploration Starter Starships * 25 "Gold Border" Exploration Space Deck Cards ** 12 Missions'{*}' ** 13 Events'{*}' * 5 "Red Border" Klingon Civil War Starter Starships * 25 "Red Border" Klingon Civil War Space Deck Cards ** 9 Events ** 4 Influences ** 12 Klingon Ally Starships * 5 "Green Border" Borg Invasion Starter Starships * 25 "Green Border" Borg Invasion Space Deck Cards ** 13 Events ** 12 Borg Cube Starships * 30 "Green Border" Borg Cards {*}-''NOTE: Although the rulebook lists 10 Missions and 15 Events, the cards are actually divided up as listed above. Apparently, sometime between printing up the rulebook and releasing the game, two Event cards were changed to Missions.'' Game play The included rulebook allows for three different play scenarios. Each scenario uses certain common cards: * The Grey-bordered "Starter" cards * The Yellow-bordered "Basic Character" cards * The Blue-bordered "Starbase" cards * The Purple-bordered "Starship" Space cards Each scenario also uses one of the three other included sets of cards as follows: Exploration Scenario Uses the 30 Gold-bordered "Exploration" Space cards. This is the basic "explore strange new worlds" game scenario, suggested for new players. First player to earn 400 or more "Mission Points" wins. Borg Invasion Scenario Uses the 30 Green-bordered "Borg Invasion" Space cards and the 30 "Borg" Cards. This is the multi-player cooperative scenario. All players work as a team to survive an invasion of the Borg Collective. Klingon Civil War Scenario Uses the 30 Red-bordered "Klingon Civil War" Space cards. This is the two-on-two team scenario reenacting the Klingon Civil War; each team must gather allies to prove to the Arbiter (Jean-Luc Picard) that they can lead the Klingon Empire by completing the "Arbiter's Mission" of earning 200 or more "Mission Points" and having at least 2 more "Ally Starships" than your competitors. **NOTE: Detailed explanations of each scenario are described in the rules booklet, which is available as a PDF download from Bandai's official game site, listed below in ''External Links.'' Expansions Expansions will consist of both additional sets covering more of the Trek universes, and promotional cards made available at certain retailers. For the Premiere Edition, two foil-printed "Preview" promo cards were made available as additional unique characters: an "Alternate Effect" Jean-Luc Picard and a Human Q (as seen in ); both can be added to the deck of Starbase cards for any scenario.Press Release on Pre-Order Bonus Cards for Premiere Edition In addition, Bandai has brought special "Coming 2011" promo editions of the base Picard card to their promotional dates at select gaming conventions in the US. (These are functionally identical to the base Picard card in the set.)Press Release on Promo Picard Card at Origins 2011 The first full "expansion" is a complete second set of TNG game cards called "The Next Generation | Next Phase Edition". This is a "stand-alone" expansion of 300 additional cards, 5 more 20-sided dice and its own rulebook with three scenarios: another "free-for-all" Exploration scenario, a new "Romulan Reunification" scenario for multiple-player teams, and a new "Borg Invasion II" scenario featuring the Borg Queen. It can be played seperate from OR combined with the Premiere Edition, and was released in January 2012.Press Release on "Next Phase Edition" Set Three additional promo cards were released in conjunction with this second edition as part of a "Star Trek Hobby Store League Kit": a Thomas Riker Character card, an "Ensign Picard" Character card and a "Temporal vortex" Special card.Request form for "Star Trek Hobby Store League Kit" On March 14, 2012, Bandai announced the third edition of the game, and the first to have a theme: "The Original Series | Premiere Edition". No release date was published, but it was previewed by attendees of the 2012 Trade Show.News Announcement of TOS Premiere Edition preview at 2012 GAMA Trade Show References External links * [http://www.bandaicg.com/startrek/ Bandai's Star Trek Deck Building Game Home Page] * [http://www.boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/98242/star-trek-deck-building-game Star Trek Deck Building Game] at BoardGameGeek.com Category:Games